


for years

by morisue



Series: 生离 [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morisue/pseuds/morisue
Summary: 首发于2010-5-21





	for years

很多年后，他看着身旁的人，看到他眼角的纹路在不笑的时候也难以平展。可睫毛依旧纤长，垂在太阳下，忽闪忽闪的，立刻就艳丽起来。

他偷偷拿下嘴里的烟，凑了上去。

那人缩了一下，并没有躲掉，笑着伸出脚轻轻揣了他一下。

老不要脸。

 

 

[樱相]For Years

 

1

樱井刚和相叶在一起时，二宫私下郑重其事的问过他。

“你是想好了的？可不要随便招惹相叶。”

 

他当时似懂非懂，只道是二宫念着竹马情敲山震虎，不乐意了。心说二宫和也不带这么偏心的，咱几个好歹认识了这么些年没事总往一块凑走出去像不良小团体，没有兄弟情也有门把爱，打量我是那轻浮的人么？什么叫招惹，你这么紧张莫不是真跟他有什么拎不清的关系？！

于是一路犯嘀咕酸得肠子里噌噌冒泡。

 

后来他才明白二宫就是对谁都没偏袒才特意跟他废话一句。现在想来二宫的语气是语重心长更多一些。

不要随便招惹相叶。因为你拿起了就放不下。

樱井明白这些时，正准备结婚。

 

完全不知道怎么对相叶开口，只好一直拖，拖到相叶自己平静的来说恭喜。

他说让我做伴郎吧。

樱井没反应过来，哈了一声。相叶笑着摸摸鬓角，正式的告别也好，我们都求个安心吧。

樱井觉得心上被捅了一刀又快又准，血放得稀里哗啦他都能听到它们流走的苍白。

疼得说不出话，滋当是默认。

 

 

婚礼那天二宫没说什么，看樱井时满脸意味深长，见谁都笑，虚情假意旁人皆不敢近身。倒是松润眼里磨刀霍霍，小眼神嗖嗖的往樱井脸上飞，剜得他心虚不已。大野愁得没法，只好绕着松润打转，就怕这位爷一口气咽不下要砸场。

唯有相叶尽职尽责的陪着他，帮着处理了不少琐碎，神色自如，喜气洋洋。

樱井站在闹哄哄的会场看着这一桩桩一幕幕，烦躁得只想扯下胸口的礼花吼一声老子不结了！

准备好的新娘花束包装纸被谁毛手毛脚弄湿了，相叶正拿了缎带重新扎。他本不擅这类细致活，小心的提着手腕，眼都不眨，显得格外认真。纤细的睫毛弯出个浅浅的弧度默默的半垂着，太阳温和的落下来，照在他新打理的头发上，毛茸茸的，看得樱井想哭。

他母上的这叫一什么事儿啊。

 

相叶摆弄好花，松口气回头，看见樱井傻愣愣的瞅着自己，失魂落魄得像这是一场丧礼。

他轻轻笑起来，眉眼间伴着些无奈，特别好看。

走过去小心的拍拍樱井的头，沙沙的声音暖和得要化了。

 

“sho chan，没事的。”

 

樱井的眼泪到底是落了下来。

 

 

那之后一别两年，再见面竟是在相叶的婚礼上。

 

他结婚后搬到城市另一头，诚心要躲着不打照面也不是特别难的事。

所以重新看到相叶，看着他举手投足间成熟的风度，樱井一时百感交集口不能语。

倒是相叶看到他后暖洋洋的笑了，灿烂的模样和记忆里一模一样。

他以前说什么来着，对了，他说他是像太阳一样的存在。

 

相叶开口喊他，声音还是沙沙甜甜，软和得像化了一半的糖。

“sho chan。”

樱井胸口一烫，有东西喷薄而出四下流淌，顺着血管烧了一身。

 

像个流氓恶霸一样把相叶强逼在新郎准备室的角落里，胡乱亲上去的时候樱井自己都在心里骂自己表脸。

相叶还想笑，奈何天生眼浅，睫毛都打湿了，只是强撑着。想要推开樱井，怎料那身中看不中用的肌肉使上了蛮力一时半会竟推不开。相叶没办法，有点委屈的让他亲了，眉眼间还是伴着那样的无奈，总是很好看。

 

观礼时樱井只管死盯着相叶看，二宫在旁边冷眼瞥到他衣着上细小难察的折痕，皱着眉悄声骂，两个笨蛋。松润捏着酒杯晃来晃去就是不喝，偶尔瞟到樱井就笑得特别甜，直闪昏了站他旁边的无辜女眷。大野端着食盘头也不抬的往嘴里塞，心里很是忿忿，喵个咪的老子不管了！

 

2

雨淅淅沥沥的打在窗上，响起两下礼貌的敲门声，纸门被轻巧的拉开，穿着和服的女人无声的鞠了一躬便退下了。相叶微微喘着气，拨开打湿的刘海，走到和室昏黄的灯光下。

盘腿坐在矮桌前的樱井笑吟吟的看着他。

“等你很久啦，aiba chan。”

“活没做完嘛，又突然下这么大的雨。”相叶抱怨着，在樱井身边坐下，“我都快冷死了。”

说着，冷不防将手伸进樱井的脖子，还带着水汽的手冰得樱井哇哇乱叫，拼命想躲开，相叶却大笑着捉住他不放，结果两个人一起倒在桌边的榻榻米上。

相叶的两只手都捂在樱井的脖子里了，骑在樱井的腰上，看他缩紧脖子五官扭曲的样子嘎嘎的笑。

“sho chan你真的要减肥了你下巴都有三层了。”

樱井闭着眼使劲的去拽他按在自己颈窝里的手，“放开给我放开，冷！”

相叶还是笑，手动了动，却是抓住樱井的肩，俯下身去。

先是柔软的发梢，然后是略带凉意的唇。樱井始终没有睁开眼，只是嗅着久违的相叶的气息和雨水的味道，伸手将他揽紧。

翻身把相叶压在身下，埋进他的颈间想继续，却被一脚踹开。

“先吃饭啦我饿死了！”

樱井萎靡的摸着被踹的地方，哭笑不得的看着瞬间就将桌上的食物塞满嘴的人。

这个人有小鸭子一样沙哑却元气的嗓音，有暖洋洋的笑容，温和却容易害羞的性格，偶尔古怪一下的AB型发散思维，有他的妻，他的家庭。

却是自己的恋人。

 

樱井自己都觉得傻坐在一个胡吃海喝的人面前冒酸气的行为十分搞笑，但还是被一种酸涩的幸福感击中。

他斟好一杯酒，推到相叶手边。

“aiba chan，我们来喝酒吧。”

 

樱井去拿第三瓶酒的时候，相叶已经觉得有点晕了。他知道自己的酒量并不好，但只是撑着脸颊倚在桌边，笑嘻嘻的看着樱井把自己的杯子倒满。

他跟妻子说出差三天，明天回去。

并没有完全说谎，只是工作今天就结束了。

在短信里不经意的和樱井说起自己要出差，却接到“那里有家很不错的温泉酒店哟”的回复。

“我们去住一个晚上吧，aiba chan。”

工作比预计的时间拖得久，加上突然下雨，夜里也没法泡温泉了。

但樱井却是依约定的时间，下午就到了。

他是如何和家中的人说的，又是怀着怎样的心情等待自己。

这些，相叶都不想知道。

他只是笑着接过樱井递来的酒杯，缓缓的喝了下去。

樱井还在说笑些什么，他其实都听不太清。坐久了的腿有些麻，扶着桌子想换个姿势，身子一软却扑在了樱井大腿上，手忙脚乱的扑腾却爬不起来。

樱井也有些微醺，伸手去拉他，却因为笑得太厉害，只是把他翻了个身。

相叶仰面枕着樱井的腿，也冲着他傻乐。浴衣松开了，露出的大半边肩膀和胸口，因为酒精变成粉红色，微微渗着汗。相叶嘟噜着，伸手抹了一把，抬眼对樱井嘿嘿一笑。

“好热啊，sho chan。”

 

樱井危险的眯起眼睛，冲他笑了一下。

啊啊，其实这个貌似精英被很多女人惦记的家伙是个坏人哟。

相叶承受着樱井突然压上来的重量，在心里闷笑。

只有我知道哟。

 

嗯嗯？你问相叶先生是不是故意的？

哎呀相叶先生喝太多不记得了，的说。

 

早上被闹钟弄醒时，身边的樱井尚在爆睡中。

迅速按掉铃声，相叶扭头去看樱井惯例浮肿的脸。真丑啊，这样在心里小小的吐槽了一下，无声的偷笑。

头发乱七八糟，胳膊随意的搭在棉被外。侧睡的关系喉结异常明显，随着呼吸轻缓的滑动，颈间淡色的血管在起伏间似乎也微不可查的抖动着，昭示主人旺盛的生命力。

昨晚兴起时咬了上去，樱井没有躲，只是轻轻拍拍他的背，低声说表留下印子啊。

然后他就慢慢的松了口，把脸埋进樱井的怀里，听任他激烈的贯穿自己。

 

相叶面无表情的想着这些，手指轻轻按在樱井的颈动脉上，仿佛听到血液奔流的轰鸣。

因为四周实在是过于安静了。

自婚礼上的重逢后，三年来，和樱井这样偷偷的见面早已不是第一次，甚至两天一夜的短小旅行都有试过。

提心吊胆，罪孽缠身，所以每次都更甚的期待下一次，在渴求的欲念里放纵的沉下去。

然而无论是怎样放肆的冒险，之后迎接自己的，永远是静谧的清晨。

那样的安宁美好，阳光雨水，花香鸟鸣。所有的一切都像是来自世间的嘲笑，无须任何挣扎便能泰然存在，无声的击溃每一个忘乎所以的失乐园。

像是摆脱不掉地心引力一样，无法逃离的凡尘俗世。

 

因为一直支起身子，露在被子外的肩背生出寒意，股间粘腻的不适感顺着脊柱缓慢的钻进胸口，渐渐盘踞成心灰意冷的模样。

相叶垂下眼，轻手轻脚的爬起来，从地上乱作一团的衣物里捡出自己的，走进浴室。

 

擦着头发出来时，樱井已经起来了。他笑着问早安：“叫了早餐哦。”

相叶拿下毛巾，理了一下衣领，有些为难的看着他：“对不起……可我必须得走了。”

樱井眼神一滞，但即刻缓和了脸色，起身搂过他。

“不要跟我说对不起。”他低声说着，温柔的吻了吻相叶。

相叶闭上眼，加深了这个吻。

可是。他想。

可是，在这样的时候，除了对不起，也没有别的什么好说了。

 

3

相叶推开病房的门时，樱井正挂着盐水瓶发呆，扭头见是他，立刻喜上眉梢。

“觉得怎么样，有好些么？”相叶放下印着logo的外卖包，在床边坐下。

“我觉得什么事都没有了，医生非让住院烦死了。”樱井撅着嘴抱怨。

“之前只能躺床上哼哼的是谁啊，不知好歹。”相叶不客气的瞪他一眼，“胃出血很好玩是吧。”

“可是好无聊的嘛……”樱井小声嘀咕。

“不许撒娇。”

“aiba chan~”

“你再这样我就亲自给你拔针了。”相叶面无表情的指着空了的吊瓶。

樱井瘪瘪嘴，收回拽住相叶袖子的手。

“真是的，都多大的人了怎么这么不省心。”相叶说着，按铃叫护士。

樱井望着他，新做的头发很好看，衣服也依旧搭配得时尚有型，只是颜色大多柔软，有宽和成熟的气场绵绵不断的透出来。

做了爸爸的人，果然还是不一样了么。他默默的想，涌起一丝复杂的情绪。

 

相叶的女儿刚上幼儿园，长得像他。樱井还记得满月的时候去看望，小家伙黑黑亮亮的眼睛望着他，惹得满心怜爱。伸出手指去逗，边笑着感叹，日后肯定是大美女。

二宫在一旁抱着手笑，好好养，长大了给我家当媳妇。

不行，就你那小气劲儿到你家肯定受苦，给我家，我当自己闺女养。一直趴在摇篮边的松润立刻抬起头抢人。

喂，被挤得没位置只好站在人群后使劲探头的正牌爸爸哭笑不得，你们好歹先生一两个出来再说吧！

一直没开口的大野默默举手，你嫂子上周才去做的B超，是男孩。

利达……我怕你养出来的太神秘我家姑娘适应不了……

一群奔三的男人就那么围着一个小小婴儿嘻嘻哈哈的说些不着边际的话，像年轻时一样乐得东倒西歪。樱井仰头大笑时，看到相叶的妻子站在不远处，笑吟吟的望着他们，温柔喜悦。

见他注意到自己，笑意再深一些，冲他点头致意。

樱井只得维持那个僵硬的笑脸，客气的回礼。

 

他可以光明正大的出现在她面前。就像他住院了，相叶也可以光明正大的对她说，翔君病了，我要去看看他。

但其实他们却是不伦的偷情者，做着无法启齿的事情，即使能够双双行走在阳光下，心里也是无尽的黑夜和连绵的雨，随时随地就会心虚而哀伤起来。

在失去了光明的世界里，你是我唯一的太阳。

 

“想什么呢。”相叶送走护士，拍了拍低着头不动的樱井。

“呐，你给我带了什么？”抬起头的樱井笑得眯起眼睛，模糊了表情，只有声音透着点无赖。

“我饿了。”

他一边看着相叶拆外卖的包装，一边抱怨医生只让他喝粥嘴里淡的出鸟。相叶听了，抬起头冲他笑得非常美好。

“我给你带了粥。”

樱井哀嚎着倒在床上抱住枕头翻滚，相叶笑着使劲拍了一下他的屁股。

“这家很有名我排了很久的队好不好！给我起来吃掉啦！”

樱井委屈的含着勺子瞪着眼前还冒着热气的粥——虽然，是很香没错啦……

相叶看了看表，犹豫了一下还是对樱井说，“sho chan，我一会儿得走了。”

樱井立刻抬起头，相叶无奈的笑笑，“得去接ろうな。”

“今天不是周末么？”

“舞蹈课。”

“哦。”樱井点点头，开始吃粥。

“说起来，sho chan怎么还没要孩子呢。”相叶歪头看着他，“本来想说，要是sho chan生了男孩子，让ろうな嫁过去也不错呢。”

他慢慢的转向窗外，有些出神。

“还以为，先有孩子的会是sho chan，明明先结婚的。”

樱井笑得有些闪烁，“你知道，我和她都挺忙的……”

“嗯，”相叶轻轻的应了，垂下眼，“我说，你以后应酬的时候少喝点。工作是一回事，身体是另一回事，别忙到把命都搭进去。”

“我有分寸的。”

“有分寸你就不会躺这儿了！”相叶瞪他。

樱井不说话，只笑着看他，眼神温软，最后伸手理了理他的刘海。

“知道了。”

相叶没了声，靠过去抱住樱井，微不可查的叹了口气。

 

樱井站在窗前，看着相叶匆匆的走出医院大门，钻进车里。沿街樱花正盛，车子发动时卷起的花瓣，过了很久都没有落。

都内某家幼稚园里，同样繁茂的樱树下，眼眸明亮的小姑娘正和新认识的朋友一起玩。

ろうな的名字，直接写假名的吗？

不是哦，有汉字的。小姑娘随手捡了树枝，在沙地上认真的写下自己的名字——

桜奈　

 

 

小番外·马路

 

相叶家的桜奈非常喜欢和爸爸要好的那几个叔叔，尤其是翔叔叔，因为翔叔叔非常温柔，笑起来也好看。叔叔总是给她带好吃的，陪她玩，甚至不介意她在他身上爬来爬去。妈妈看不过去要训自己，叔叔也只是笑着说，没关系，桜奈是大家的公主嘛。

Kya~真讨厌>///< 桜奈长大了要做翔叔叔的新娘子❤

相叶爸爸顿时很崩溃，抱住她的肩狂摇，难道不是做爸爸的新娘吗！

哎呀头好晕爸爸你很烦诶，翔叔叔救我！

相叶先生呜呼一声扑倒在地，捂着胸口blx咔咔的碎。

樱井笑着抱起小女王，桜奈chan，你爸爸吃醋啦。

小姑娘嘟着嘴搂住樱井的脖子，黏糊的趴在他怀里。

可是桜奈就是喜欢翔叔叔啊，最喜欢=3=

樱井翔你去死！

爸爸你好过分！

相叶先生再次内牛倒地。

 

好啦好啦，不是说去游乐园的嘛，呐，过了这个路口就是了，开心点啦。

樱井先生一手拉一个，笑眯眯的等红灯。

相叶先生别扭的要挣开，难道你还怕我不会过马路我又不是萝莉哼！

樱井笑着把他往身边拉了拉，并不松手。

不是，我怕自己走丢了。

 

番外·end

 

4

两年后樱井终于有了自己的孩子，也是女儿。因为已过而立，更加疼爱得紧。

他后来和相叶解释过，是因为妻子身体的缘故，才生育得晚。

“再说了，先结婚已是罪过，再先有孩子的话，怕真的没脸见你了。”

樱井本是玩笑，相叶不声不响的看他一眼，樱井讪笑两下，扯开了话题。

又过了一阵，得知樱井把自家女儿送到桜奈当年就读的幼稚园时，相叶无声的笑了。

话筒里樱井还在兴致勃勃的描述女儿的种种事迹，相叶站在公司茶水间的窗口，看着外面开始染上金色的银杏，发觉很多事都已不再计较。

岁月是他的笑纹和他的体重，悄无声息的增加，堆砌出两个更温厚的男人。

他知道他安好的过着日子，并且他爱他。

这就足够了。

他原以为自己算不得贪心。

 

背抵住门，相叶只觉得累极了，惟愿两眼一闭睡死过去，天塌地陷也都不与自己相干。

可他不能。他只能用疲倦的面容和眼前的女人对峙。满室狼籍，他反手用力的握着门把，锁上保险的手指苍白，微微打着颤。

女人的头发乱了，脸上泪痕未干，袖口皱得变了形，那是被他抓的。

他不知道已经僵持了多久，大脑一片纷乱，心里却是空的。

女人是怎么发现的呢……他从不保存携带记录，在家不开电子邮箱，就连电话也很少听。因为防备得太好，百无疏漏才更可疑吗？竟然请了私家侦探……相叶一阵头疼，烦躁的捏着眉间。

女人大概也累了，只是枯坐在沙发里，不住的低声抽泣。刚才她哭闹着发了很大的脾气，喊了些什么话，相叶已经记不清，也不想再回忆起。

只是女人中途一度过于激动，冲到门边说要去找樱井，甚至宣称要告诉樱井的妻子。一直沉默不语连头也不抬的相叶才惊跳起来一把扯住女人，在她挣扎的时候几乎是有些发怒的将她推到了沙发上。

女人难以置信的抬头瞪着相叶，眼中慢慢涌起泪水，顺着脸颊迅速的滑落。被泪水浸透的目光失去了威胁，只有空洞绝望。

那样的目光刺得相叶脊背发凉，但他还是反身抵住了门，保险弹上的声音短促清脆。

他别开脸，刻意压低的嗓音听起来过于镇静冷漠：

“不许去。”

 

世界摇摇欲坠，相叶很想自暴自弃。但唯有这件事，关于樱井的事，他终是要咬牙撑下去。

午后的阳光缓慢的倾斜，一寸寸爬满客厅的地面，滑上女人蜷缩的膝盖，落在腕表的镜面上，尖锐的划过相叶的眼角。

他本能的闭上眼，想起的却是温泉旅馆的清晨。滴水竹筒击上白石，惊起的鸟群扑棱着翅膀低低的越过庭院里的古木，凌乱的影子一瞬间蔽住自己的眼，晨光在罅隙间显得炫目而神秘。

Sho chan，和你一起的每一个夜晚，我都希望能遇上一个不一样的天明。

我希望一觉醒来，周围不再有不怀好意的窥视，不再有虚情假意的嘴脸，不再有陈旧无聊的规则。即使我们发现被丢弃在荒漠孤岛，又或者发生了地震海啸，世界清净到不留一个脚印。我存着最坏的心，希冀一个犹如废墟般美好的世界。

在这个无尽美好而孤独的地球上，一个只有我们两个的天明。

 

打破死寂的是一阵敲门声，桜奈甜腻的童音愈加清亮：

“爸爸，爸爸——”

大梦初醒般抬起头，相叶下意识的看一眼挂钟。今天周末，桜奈去了社区的康乐会，看来已经结束了。

女人也有些慌乱的站起身，眼泪还没擦干，听着门外的动静，声音抖得厉害：

“你要是那么爱他，何苦跟我结婚生子。他每次来我们家的时候，他每次抱桜奈——”女人一阵哽咽，缓了一会儿才开口，“他每次抱桜奈的时候，都不觉得有愧吗？你们到底把我们母女当什么了……”

女人说不下去了，重新跌坐在沙发里痛哭。门外桜奈的叫声已经变得慌张，敲门变成了捶门。

“妈！妈！爸爸！开门啊！”

相叶呆呆的盯着挂钟，秒针步步向前，并不会生出什么暂停或倒流的奇迹。

我们总迷恋狂欢，可生活终究漫长。

相叶长长的叹出一口气，像是将体内的爱恨都掏空。他走到女人面前，郑重的行了士下坐。

“我不会再和他见面了。所以请不要去见他或他的家人。请继续和我一起生活，就当是为了桜奈。我保证，以后再也不会让你难过了，拜托了。”

他将头深深的埋下。

女人有一阵没有任何动作，最后起身绕过他打开门，抱起哭得抽抽噎噎的女儿。

小姑娘趴在她肩上放声大哭，妈妈妈妈的叫个不停。

女人温和的哄劝声传来，相叶慢慢的直起身，报时的钟声敲响，他猛地一震，才发觉已是泪流满面。

 

相叶后来再没见过樱井。他换了携带，废弃邮箱，连不再见面这句话，都是拜托松润转达的。

松润本来甩了烟跳了脚，丢下一句要去你自己去转身走人。相叶在身后叫他的声音带了哭腔，他脚下一慢，被相叶拉住了衣服。

“松润，如果再见到翔君，我一定什么都说不出来……”

松润烦躁的揉乱头发，不想回头去看那个泣不成声的人，只好摸出携带。

“nino，在哪？和利达一起？正好，跟我一起去找樱井翔。”

 

再和二宫见面时，对方上来就拍他的头，相叶眼泪立刻掉下来，二宫还不解气似地说还哭还哭你的眼泪又不值钱！

大野也来了，连忙拉开，顺便偷偷轻踹了松润一下。

松润皱着眉坐下：“话我带到了。”

相叶挨大野旁边，小心翼翼的问：“那他……”

“关疯人院了。”松润话音未落又被大野踹了一脚，气哼哼的扭头点冰茶不搭理了。

大野好声安慰相叶，“别听他胡说，翔君就是有点急，我们给劝好了。”

“那他……答应了吗？”

“答是答应了……”大野犹豫的看着相叶，“可你们真的不再见面了吗？”

“见面干什么？你还真想他带他私奔？！”二宫尖锐的嗓音没好气的响起来。

“私奔？”相叶惊疑的望着二宫。

二宫冷笑：“他喊着要见你要跟你一起走，我问他是不是还准备带上俩小姑娘，他就蔫了。”

相叶垂下头不说话，松润在对面咬着吸管无视了半天，终于不耐烦的拆开纸巾塞过去。

一桌人半晌没说话，末了大野一副神游的样子叹了口气。

“可是翔君哭了呐。”

 

5

桜奈的婚礼在被祝福的六月，租了很大一片草坪，仪式定在户外进行。

人头攒动中相叶望着不远处身着白纱的女儿站在另一个男人身边，不由感慨万千。

自然是愿意女儿幸福，可寂寞像是月下的潮汐，温柔而缓慢的漫上来。哗，一下；哗，又一下。

将唯一的宝贝拱手他人后，突然对余生感到不知所措。

接下来，还能做些什么呢。

毫无预兆的，他想起了樱井。

他已经太久没有去想这个人的事，以至于像是从一段长而黑的隧道中爬出，猛然见到太阳般，额心涌起尖锐的刺痛。

他微微皱起眉，时隔多年，这个人带给自己的还是疼痛。

可他仍是止不住的想，如果是和那个人一起，糟老头的日子也许会很开心也不一定。

 

离仪式正式开始还有一段时间，宾客们端着酒和食物开心的交谈着，嘈杂纷乱的喜悦，就像当年他们自己的婚礼一样。

他们在两场婚礼上分别惹哭对方，樱井居然用亲的，根本就是犯规嘛。

相叶不禁笑起来，伸手捂住眼睛—— 一直站在太阳下，眉心晒得发烫，好像要产生什么不真实的眩晕。

身边有小孩子咯咯笑着跑来跑去，绕着草地边打扮成熊的毛绒人偶打转，熊酱熊酱的叫着，眼巴巴的瞅着他手里的气球。

人偶是婚庆公司安排的，拽了大把的气球分发。小孩子们高兴得紧，不过熊先生本身似乎有点吃力。大概被孩子们缠得太紧，开始笨拙的移动，试图摆脱抱住自己腿的那几只小正太。

所以相叶放下手抬起头时，看到的就是一只貌似有点傻的熊正跌跌撞撞的向自己走来。熊先生手里拽着缤纷的气球，脚下环绕着天真璀璨的萝莉与正太们，披着身后明亮的光线，在相叶面前站定。

太阳依旧铺天盖地，相叶的晕眩感还没完全消失，迎着光亮眯起眼，有些茫然的微微歪头看着熊先生，不合时宜的冒出难道自己掉进迪斯尼的荒唐念头。

他担心的想莫不是要中暑。

就在他打算走到树荫下时，熊先生却突然抽出两只气球递过来，是红色和绿色的，系在一根绳子上。

相叶愣了一下，对熊先生笑起来：“我就免了吧。”

可熊先生置若罔闻，执意将那对气球举到相叶面前。

相叶困惑的望着熊先生，熊先生也不言不语的望住他。

犹如遭到电击般，相叶猛地看清了头套下的眼睛。

心口剧烈的疼痛起来，像是从阳光里突然伸出一把刀，迅速的贯穿了他的身体。时间的洪流自伤口喷涌而出，长久以来深深压抑的东西淋漓的晾晒在冷酷的日光下，无所遁形。

他想他知道他是谁。可他不能言语，也无法动弹。过去十年间漫长的自欺的光阴轰然坍塌，自体内灰败的消失，不值一提。

他感到被掏空了，身体里灌满风，随时可以飘起来般虚弱。他撑着一具空壳和面前的人对视，眼睛干涩疼痛，流不出泪来。

他痛苦极了，因这痛苦简直要恨这个人，可仍是要纹丝不动的看着他。

看着他，仿佛梦中客，可以一晌贪欢。

 

婚礼顺利的进行着，相叶坐在自己的席位上，椅背上系着一对气球。

轮到桜奈致辞，她开始念一封信。

信是给相叶的，写得很动情。相叶觉着站在台上的还是自己那个软趴趴的小姑娘，被惯得异常会撒娇，眼眸明亮而狡猾，脆生生的说长大了要做翔叔叔的新娘子。

他想起筹备婚礼时，她突然认真的问自己，真的不联系翔叔叔吗？

小姑娘泪汪汪的念完信，直视着自己说，爸爸，谢谢你。

相叶埋首痛哭。

 

所有人都被现场伤感而动人的氛围包围着，所以没有闲暇去注意到，痛哭失声的相叶先生，虽然坐在自己妻子身旁，却是靠在另一侧，老友松本先生的肩头。如果桌下有监视器，会发现挨着松本先生的二宫先生，在桌下紧紧的握住了相叶先生的手，因为过于用力，双方都骨节发白。

而在会场的角落，没有任何人注意的地方，毛茸茸的熊先生长久的注视着因为哭得太厉害而佝偻起来的相叶先生的背影，不住的颤抖着，却终于没有任何别的举动。

只是他一直没发现，手中的气球没抓牢，全部飞走了。 

 

6

相叶的妻子去世时，桜奈的小孩已经三岁了。

樱井接到松润电话的时候正在外地签一份合同。与对方的商谈进行得很顺利，这个项目敲定后，今年的业绩就算达成了，樱井也能申请休假。他挂了电话想，回去后还是去看看相叶吧。

樱井是夜里到的家，灯虽然亮着，却极安静。孩子们都成家搬出去了，妻子在看电视，音量开得不大。饭菜留在桌上，拿保鲜膜罩着，还是温热的。樱井正好饿了，和妻子随口说了两句便坐下吃饭。妻子问他要不要酒，他摇摇头，长时间的车程让他有点头疼，只想赶紧上床休息。

泡完澡后身体舒服了些，樱井搭着毛巾，给自己拿了瓶水，在餐桌边坐下。吃剩的碗筷已经收拾干净，隐约听到阳台上洗衣机工作中的提示音。妻子从房里走出来，拖鞋的底很软，踏在地板上也只有模糊的摩擦声。

“行李收拾好了。”

“嗯，麻烦你了。”樱井对她笑笑。

妻子淡然的在桌边坐下，推过一张纸。

离婚协议书。

女方的章已经盖好了。

樱井过于惊讶以至不能做出反应，只是瞪大眼望着妻子。

“我很累了。我想过过自己的生活，趁还没有太老。”女人平静的说完这句话，起身回房。

樱井这时才找回自己的声音，迟疑的对着她的背影说：“等一下……”

“我明天就搬出去。”女人停下脚步，并不回头。“你签不签都没有所谓。”

而后，女人再没说任何话，径直走进客房，脚步坚定。

 

樱井一个人坐在客厅里发呆。

毫无预兆也就罢了，只是这时机未免……他并不清楚关于相叶的事妻子知道多少，应该说他以为她根本不知道。妻子从没表现出什么，和相叶非常亲近的时候也好，突然断了联系的时候也好。松润一行人告诉他相叶打算再也不见面的那天，他没回家。第二天早上胡子拉渣酒气冲天的出现在妻子面前时，她明明等了一夜，却没有多问就接受了自己临时陪客户的说辞。只说了句“下次你也先打个电话回来”，便招呼他洗澡换衣服去了。相叶嫁女儿那天，自己说是出差一天。晚上到家时，扮了一天人偶的自己非常累，加上心情糟糕的复杂，随便冲了澡，连饭也没吃就窝在了床上。妻子仍是没说什么，只告诉他煮了粥，想吃的话热一热，又嘱咐了两句让他注意身体别太逞强。他当时闭着眼睛随意应了，便听得妻子离开房间的声音。那天晚上她是和女儿一起睡的。

樱井突然觉得心底发凉。如果她其实什么都知道。

可他并不敢确定，因为他无法想象女人什么都知道了，还不言不语和他在一起这么多年。

为了什么呢？面子？孩子？还是爱？

他抚着眉间，发现自己多年来根本一点都不了解她。

 

第二天，女人依约离开了。樱井要送她，被婉拒了。并没有告知去向，女人自己开着车驶出了樱井的视线。

直到最后，她也没有提相叶的事情。

樱井感谢她的沉默。无论她是否知道那件事，这都是他们之间最后的温情。

 

樱井没有告诉任何人离婚的事，甚至暂时打消了去看相叶的念头——如果现在去的话，他不知道该不该对相叶说重新开始。

如果曾断送所有期望，再面对幸福的可能，只会生出无穷惶惑。

他只是依计划请了年假，空出大段时间给自己整理情绪。

 

有一出电影正在热映，樱井在报上看到宣传后决定去看。他挑了个冷清的场次，去看的几乎都是年轻人，有个女孩子和他擦肩时有点惊讶的看了他一眼。

樱井并没有介意，他找到自己的位置坐下，抱着可乐和爆米花。其实他对这两样东西都没有太大兴趣，但每次进影院都会买——以前是相叶喜欢，后来是孩子们。这次习惯性的买了之后才想起来并不需要了。

而且这部电影实在也不怎么适合可乐和爆米花。

那是个漫长的故事，涉及主人公的一生。可导演拍得很宁静，所有的爱恨乃至生死都显得淡漠，煽情亦沉默。就像电影的主题曲，只是一个男人低低的吟唱，沧桑而凉薄。

 

Every time I hear his name Lord

I just can't keep from cryin'

'Cause he was a friend of mine

 

樱井听到有女孩子在小声抽泣。他恶劣的想，哭什么哭。

 

你们凭什么哭。

你们知道个屁。

 

樱井在外面吃了晚饭才回去的。他从电影院出来的时候突然很想吃烤肉，但最后还是吃了碗拉面了事。

一个人吃烤肉什么的，太寂寞了。

等拉面的时候，他一直望着对街快餐店的炸鸡看板出神。

 

当天夜里他翻来覆去的失眠了，好容易快睡着时，电话响了。

一个人的房间里，铃声显得尤为刺耳，且经久不衰，想当没听见都不行。他看了一眼床头的闹钟，快凌晨四点了，心说谁这么缺德，磨蹭着爬起来。

接起来了，对方却不讲话，静静的夜里只听到有点浑浊的呼吸声。本来还有点迷糊的樱井彻底醒了，毛骨悚然的想不是遇到变态了吧，正要挂，那边却突然开口了。

“sho chan。”

樱井的手剧烈的抖了一下。

他莫名想起相叶的婚礼上，他叫出自己名字的瞬间。

声音沙甜沙甜的，笑容像太阳一样。

 

“……aiba chan。”

“嗯……吵醒你了吧，对不起。”

“我说过的吧，不要和我说对不起。”

“嗯……sho chan……”

“嗯？”

“我今天看了一部电影……”

“……”

“我哭了呢……旁边有小姑娘也在哭，可我一边哭一边在心里吐槽她们，我觉得她们根本不懂。”

“……”

“sho chan？”

“……aiba chan，你还喜欢可乐和爆米花么？”

“哈？”

“那炸鸡呢？烤肉呢？”

 

相叶第二天是被垃圾车的声音吵醒的。他顶着黑眼圈从床上跳起来，夹着人字拖拎起垃圾袋一路狂奔，撵着垃圾车的屁股追。

凯旋而归的相叶先生虽然气喘吁吁，可还是很得意，觉得自己老当益壮不减当年。

他踢着拖鞋傻笑着走到自家房门前，发现樱井翔坐在门外的台阶上冲自己笑。

“aiba chan，你又忘了锁门。不过也好，我猜你也没带钥匙。”

相叶尴尬的缩回摸口袋的手。

樱井笑得更开心。

相叶觉得羞愤。他想这好歹是我的地盘。于是他脖子一梗努力做出傲娇的样子：

“你怎么来了。”

“aiba chan，我被甩了。”

相叶僵了一下，继续梗脖子。

“那又怎么样。”

“我昨天也去看电影了，我也哭了，我也觉得她们什么都不懂。”

“……”

“aiba chan，她走的时候跟我说，她想要过自己的生活，趁着还没老。”

“……可我已经老了。”

“我也老了啊，我还比你大一岁呢。”樱井笑着站起来，拍拍裤子，跨了一步站到相叶面前。

 

“aiba chan，我老了，抱不动你了怎么办。”

“……那就亲亲我吧。”

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文的名字想过用“很多年”。
> 
> 很多年，沧海桑田，好坏到最后原已不甚分明。
> 
> 不光是两位先生，还有两位夫人。
> 
> 写的中途有不仅仅当做同人来写的时候，也有流泪的时候。
> 
> 虽然还是表达得很粗浅。
> 
> 后知后觉的发现没能在今年的520完成，不然正好是《私奔》一周年，喷。稍微有点遗憾。
> 
> 不过，糖说，她理解的HE，就是没有太多的遗憾。
> 
>  
> 
> 附：推荐BGM中文歌词。虽然CC的歌我听得不很多，但我猜这仍是我最喜欢的CC的歌，没有之一。
> 
> con的台版翻译，中间有一段缺省，自己翻的，凑合着看。
> 
>  
> 
> 想念的碎片
> 
> coming century
> 
>  
> 
> 献给你不响亮的声音  
> 留下想念的碎片  
> 证明曾爱过的那些岁月  
> 秋日天空 太令人怀念
> 
> 风的声音和去年相比  
> 没有任何改变  
> 爱你的心  
> 至今仍一如往昔
> 
> 说一些爱的话语吧  
> 虽然一直想要放弃  
> 踌躇了三秒后  
> 一定还是会想起你  
> 无法回头的过往情景  
> 无法忘怀的感情  
> 动人心弦的故事  
> 不论是在一起时的温柔  
> 或是分离时的想念  
> 都以同样的频率反复
> 
> ======无责任自译==========
> 
> 和以往的恋爱都不一样  
> 即使被反复劝说  
> 遗落了的感情碎片  
> 还是会浮现在记忆的海
> 
> 还没对你道谢  
> 并未熟习那样的坚强  
> 被永别刺穿的胸膛  
> 尚有淡淡余热  
> 不想和全部记忆一起  
> 沉入深眠的海底  
> 快要消失的现在  
> 和渴望的未来  
> 寻找着维系两者的话语
> 
> ==================
> 
> 希望你永远不要发现  
> 渴求竟是如此痛苦的事  
> 因逼近的现实而撕裂的心  
> 就像失去温度的炎阳般摇曳  
> 祈求不要消逝的期间  
> 想念的碎片正在何处彷徨？  
> 你已经不会回来了吗？
> 
> 说一些爱的话语吧  
> 虽然一直想要放弃  
> 踌躇了三秒后  
> 一定还是会想起你  
> 无法回头的过往情景  
> 无法忘怀的感情  
> 动人心弦的故事  
> 不论是在一起时的温柔  
> 或是分离时的想念  
> 都以同样的频率反复


End file.
